1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In ordinary electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, typified by copying machines and laser printers, toner images are formed on the surface of an image carrier (photoreceptor drum or the like) in a charging process, an exposure process, and a developing process. These toner images are then transferred and fixed onto a member to be transferred in a transfer process and a fixing process. Any developer or the like that remains on the surface of the image carrier after the transfer process is removed (cleaned) in a cleaning process.